


Criminal

by PreciousCinnaRoll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Singing, M/M, Oneshot, Song: Criminal (Britney Spears), coldflash - Freeform, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousCinnaRoll/pseuds/PreciousCinnaRoll
Summary: Barry hasn't sang in years other than the time he went drinking with Caitlin; Cisco thinks it's not fair he didn't get to hear his best friend sing so he makes the gang go out to a karaoke bar. It seems they're not the only group in Central City who thought a karaoke bar was the place to be for the night.





	Criminal

“Tell me again why we’re at a karaoke bar? The last time Caitlin and I came out she got smashed and I ended up.. Never mind.” Barry asked his friends as Iris picked a table for them to sit at that was close to the bar.

It had been a long day at S.T.A.R. labs and Cisco had suggested that he, Barry, Caitlin, and Iris check out the new bar in town that was opening that night. Iris had written an article about it earlier that week when she got a sneak peak at the place before it opened and had said that it had a ‘cool 90's vibe, but the kind of vibe from the 90's that people still liked’.

“We’re here because it’s not fair that Caitlin’s the only one who got to hear you sing. Plus it’ll be fun. You know, ‘team bonding’ and all that.” Cisco reminded his friend as he plopped down in one of squishy bar chairs.

“That was forever ago. And to be fair she was pretty drunk. My singing isn’t actually as good as she was making it out to be.” Barry had tried convincing his friends that it wasn’t worth their time to come out just to listen to him sing. In reality he was just scared that they might make fun of him for it. When he was still in school he had tried joining choir but Tony Woodward had bullied him relentlessly for it, which ended with Barry dropping the class. Since then he hadn’t let anyone hear him sing until that night with Caitlin.

“I was not  _ that  _ drunk.” Caitlin attempted to argue. The blush on her face told otherwise though.

“Do you even remember any of that night?” Barry asked, looking doubtful. The silence he got in return was an answer enough. Her guilty eyes darted away. “That’s what I thought.”

Iris gave Barry the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. “Come on Barry, it’s been years since I’ve gotten to hear you sing. The last time was in high school!”

“Yeah, and there’s a reason for that.” Barry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll sing one song if you guys promise that this is the only time you’ll ask me to do this. Only one song though.”

The eager nods and group call of “We promise!” pulled another sigh from Barry. “That settles it then. I’ll be back I guess.”

With that, Barry headed up to the DJ to figure out what song he was going to sing. He stood off to the side with the book of songs that they had made to look like a cassette tape, glancing up to his group of friends after a moment. As his eyes did a quick scan of the bar they landed on a group in the back that he was less than excited to see. Leonard Snart himself was sitting in a booth that looked like it came right out of a Taco Bell from his childhood; surrounded by his right hand man Mick Rory and his younger sister Lisa. Surprisingly, Hartley Rathaway and Mark Mardon were there as well which confused Barry. ‘It looks like his little gallery of rogues is growing,’ crossed Barry’s mind as he studied the small group.

After a moment of watching the group of rogues, Barry turned his attention back to the song book in front of him. As long as the little group of villains wasn’t causing any problems there was no reason for him to take action against them.

While Barry was flipping through the book to find the perfect song to sing he felt an arm slide around his waist from the side.

“Well lookie what we have here. Going to put on a little show for us, Scarlet?” Captain Cold himself, Leonard Snart, was leaning against him.

Barry blushed a little and rolled his eyes, pushing Cold away. “What do you want, Snart?”

“Me? Nothing in particular. Just thought I’d stop over to say hi and see how worked up I can make your friends over there.” Snart jerked his head in the direction of Barry’s friends; Cisco and Caitlin looking on with apprehension while Iris gave Barry a knowing smile.

“That’s the exact opposite of nothing in particular.” Barry sighed and rolled his eyes at the other man once again. “Seriously, why’d you come over here?”

“Can’t I want to see my favorite Scarlet Speedster outside of a fight?” Snart smirked, snagging the book of songs from Barry. “I didn’t know you were much of a singer; guess you really do learn something new every day.”

“I don’t sing.” Barry used his speed to snag the book back from him in a second, trying to ignore how Snart had called him his ‘favorite Scarlet Speedster’. He was the only Scarlet Speedster the other man knew so obviously he’d be his ‘favorite’. “My friends talked me into this so don’t expect something super spectacular.” 

“Everything you do is super.” Snart’s smirk just grew, a small chuckle slipping out from him.

“Just what every hero wants to hear from a criminal.” Barry froze for a moment as an idea worked its way into his head.He didn’t know if it was a good idea, but it was an idea none the less. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe it’s my turn.”

Barry walked passed Snart, telling the DJ in a quiet voice what song he’d like. As he got himself situated in front of the bedazzled microphone he saw Snart walking back to his table of rogues, his sister saying something to him but Barry couldn’t hear what it was. It must have been something funny because he could see Snart’s shoulders moving from laughter.

He turned his attention over to his friends, each of them giving him a small thumbs up in encouragement. Barry took a deep breath to calm himself a little before the music started up. He could see the confusion cross his friend’s faces when the song was slowly recognized. As he started to sing he looked back towards Snart.

_ He is a hustler, he's no good at all _

_ He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum _

_ He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable _

_ He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun _

Barry could see the surprise form on Snart’s face and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he didn’t expect Barry to actually be able to sing or if it was because of the choice of song.

_ I know you told me I should stay away _

_ I know you said he's just a dog astray _

_ He is a bad boy with a tainted heart _

_ And even I know this ain't smart _

_ But mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_ And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical _

_ Mama please don't cry, I will be alright _

_ All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy _

He risked a glance over at his friends and had to do his best to hold back a laugh. Cisco looked stuck between impressed and horrified, Caitlin kept looking between Barry and Snart with hesitation in her eyes. Meanwhile, Iris looked like she was trying her best not to laugh at their friends’ reactions.

_ He is a villain by the devil's law _

_ He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun _

_ That man's a snitch and unpredictable _

_ He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none _

_ All I know, should let go, but no _

_ 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart _

_ And even I know this ain't smart _

Barry turned his attention back to Snart’s table, grinning as he saw the confusion on Mick and Mark’s faces. His grin dropped a little at the smirks on Lisa and Hartley’s faces. He didn’t know why they were smirking, but that changed in seconds when he looked at Snart and was stunned by the small blush he could see on the criminal’s face. What he wouldn’t give to see that blush more often.

_ But mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_ And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical _

_ Mama please don't cry, I will be alright _

_ All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy _

_ And he's got my name, _

_ Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm _

_ So I guess it's okay he's with me _

_ And I hear people talk _

_ Trying to make remarks keep us apart _

_ But I don't even hear _

_ I don't care _

He risked a glance over at his friends again and almost wished he hadn’t. Iris was leaning back in her chair, a triumphant smile on her face. Caitlin and Cisco were both caught in what looked to be awe and uncertainty.

_ 'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_ And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical _

_ Mama please don't cry, I will be alright _

_ All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy _

_ Mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_ And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical _

_ Mama please don't cry, I will be alright _

_ All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy _

As the song came to a close, it was silent for less than a second. To Barry, it felt like an eternity. Suddenly there was a loud whistle and cheering coming from the table his friends where at, and the rest of the bar followed suit. The rest of the bar, that is, except for one specific person.

Barry was surprised to see that the table of rouges was clapping along and he was even getting some cheers from Lisa and Mick. When he looked over to see Snart’s reaction he was only a little annoyed to see that the small blush that was there earlier was now gone, smoothed over by the cool mask the man usually wore.

He walked off the stage, trying not to look over at Cold as he made his way back to his friends.

“‘My singing isn’t actually that good’ he says,” Cisco cried out, “‘Isn’t good’? Dude that wasn’t just good, that was sick!”

“Cisco’s right, Barry, that was amazing!” Caitlin beamed at her friend as he sat with them.

“You guys are my friends, you’re just saying that to be nice.” Barry shook his head a little, a small smile sitting on his face.  
All of a sudden Barry could feel someone standing next to him and he looked up to see Snart standing there.

“Well you and I aren’t friends so if I say you were amazing it must be true.” Snart smirked down at the hero.

“Cold what do you-” Cisco started but was cut off by Iris not so lightly nudging him in the ribs. “Ow!”

“What do you want now Snart? Was my ‘little show’ not good enough for you?” Barry raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the cold criminal.

“Oh it was more than good enough. In fact, what say you and I get dinner tomorrow night? We can talk more about the show you just put on and what other hidden talents you might have.”

It took a moment for the implications of what Snart meant to catch up with him, and when they did Barry turned the color of his Flash suit. “Uh s-sure, I’m sure that.. That can be arranged.”

“Perfect.” Snart grinned lightly, leaning down to brush the softest kiss against Barry’s cheek just to mess with him. “See ya later Scarlet.”

In the short time it took Barry to realize what had just happened Cold was gone, and with him the group of rogues. He looked up to his friends when his brain finally caught up with him to see a shit-eating grin on Iris’s face and Cisco and Caitlin with their jaws almost touching the table.

“So, a date with Captain Cold?” Iris looked way too smug for Barry’s liking. “Wonder where you’re going to be meeting; He didn’t say.”

As if right on cue, Barry’s phone dinged. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from an unknown number. All it said was a time and place, signed with a snowflake emoji.

Cisco was leaning over to see what the text said. The only thought that crossed his mind was, “Huh, didn’t see him as an emoji person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been... a hot minute since I've written anything... and an even hotter minute since I've actually posted any of the stuff I've written..
> 
> I don't know if I'll update my other Flash fics since I'm not crazy in the fandom anymore but I've had the beginnings of this fic typed out for literal years now and I really just wanted to finish it since it's just a little oneshot. I really hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks a bunch!  
xoxo


End file.
